An Ugly Truth
by FinallyCracked
Summary: A memory charm breaks for Andromeda. Snape recovers the memory from Dumbledore of a commission Snape performed as a teenager. Its implications are profound for one family. AU. SS/AT, NT/HP


_**Summary: **_

A memory charm breaks for Andromeda. Snape recovers the memory from Dumbledore of a commission Snape performed as a teenager. Its implications are profound for one family.

AU. NT is four years younger than in canon.

* * *

**Prologue**

"I thought you only provided a fertility potion!" accuses Tonks, her hair blazing red. "Now Mum seems to be telling me it was more. Was it more?"

Snape pinches the bridge of his nose very hard. "Miss Tonks, why would you want to know something so private about your mother?"

"I want the truth." Her voice is querulous. "Unless ... you're ashamed ..."

He starts to moves towards Tonks, but then stops himself.

"Ashamed? To have helped my friend have the family she and her husband asked me for? That we three made such a ..." Snape breaks off, realising he has said more than they have told her. "No," he says quietly, looking away. "I am proud."

"Asked you for?" Her voice rises and her eyes are wide, a soft blue of hurt. "Mum thinks you were both drunk."

"There is no doubt, we did get quite drunk. But not when you were made," says Snape. He sees the horror on her face and lifts a hand to silence her, drawing himself to his own full height. "Listen, Miss Tonks, and please - don't - shout."

He indicates a chair, and then sits himself at the table opposite her. Drawing a deep breath, he speaks.

"The three of us were obliviated - why is a story for another day. Your mother is only remembering parts and not necessarily in the right order. I told you a version of the truth the other day. It was not a lie, but it was not the whole truth, out of respect for your mother and father.

"I will not tell you the detail of your conception, any more than Ted would. But I can show you part of the memory, if you would like. It will show you how much you were wanted." He pauses as he searches her eyes and her eyes change colour to the obsidian of his own. "So very wanted," he says, his own voice deep with emotion.

Tonks stares at him as he slowly places his wand on the table.

"Would you like to see?"

Her tongue slips along her lips nervously. She wants to know; or she thinks she does.

Tonks nods.

Snape summons his Pensieve and withdraws the memory with his wand. It falls to the vessel. Snape stirs it and draws his wand up and three silver figures rise up from the Pensieve.

/

_Andromeda Tonks in her early twenties, regal and stunningly beautiful, and Ted Tonks, blond, handsome and athletic. They are talking to Severus Snape, teenaged, gawky and clearly in awe of Andromeda._

_"Y-yes," the teenager stutters, "I can make the potion. I'll need you to collect the special plants, and Ted will need to provide his hair so that the child will have some of his characteristics, but ... but ..." Young Snape blushes uncomfortably and clenches and unclenches his fists._

_Andromeda covers young Snape's fidgeting hand with her own elegant hand. "Severus. We know what we ask of you is personal and maybe unpleasant for you ..."_

_Young Snape stares at Andromeda and almost shakes his head but blushes again and looks at Ted worriedly._

_"It will give us a family, Severus. A child of our very own. You know the old pureblood rituals. I know you've studied them all. The brewer must lie with the mother. That's how it works. I would rather it is you, Severus. We have been friends, haven't we? And you so talented with magic. Oh Severus, you could let us have such a magical child ..." Andromeda sobs, and turns away._

_Ted shifts uncomfortably. It is clear he is torn. He wants his wife to himself, but knows she will pine away without a child of her own blood. Never mind that her family has disowned her: she is a Black and blood is important._

_"I don't think ... I mean ... I never have ..." Snape's head snaps down to his worn shoes in acute embarrassment._

_"I thought," Ted says, "if you'll do us the honour of agreeing, Severus, the two of you could go somewhere nice ... somewhere fun. Relax and ... well, then we'll see." Ted's voice is choked to offer such a thing, but he must please his wife. She is everything to him._

_"I have some friends in Mexico ..."_

/

Snape twirls his wand, knocks the Pensieve and the silver figures swirl back into the Pensieve.

Tonks walks away unsteadily, refusing to meet his eyes. Snape watches her back for any signs of anger or upset. Finally, after a lengthy silence, she turns to him.

Their eye colour still matches.

"I understand," she gasps.


End file.
